Angel's and Demon's
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: A thousand years ago Angel's and Demon's use to hate each other but as their feud continued, Child of the their kind grew to become friends. Now will their friendship last or will it be tested by those of there kind?
1. Prologe

Hello i'm back with another story called angel and demons. it's about how angel and demon's have dis liked each other over years but children of the two races don't care and become close friends but later on they get caught and now years later can the children of the light save the children of the dark or will they die trying.  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Prologe  
  
Over hundreds of years, there have always been conflict between angel's and demon's. Neither of the kind liked each other, they always tried to pick a fight with each other.  
  
But there are children who are half angel half demon and then there are just some who are either angel or demon. these children were the best of friends neither one cared if they were different they only had a wish.  
  
The wish they had was to unite the two races together but neither sides listened so their prayers came unheard. But months later something happened to change the relationship the children shared and now can the children of light help save the children of darkness or is it to late for them to try.  
  
please R & R 


	2. Ch1 Trouble

Hello i'm back with another story called angel and demons. it's about how angel and demon's have dis liked each other over years but children of the two races don't care and become close friends but later on they get caught and now years later can the children of the light save the children of the dark or will they die trying.  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.1 Trouble  
  
" You can't catch me " yells a small angel with blonde bangs, black hair trimed in red which stood up in angles." oh yes i can " yells a small demon with blonde bangs, black hair also trimed in red and three extra strips of blonde bangs. as the two run around in an open field waiting for their other friends.  
  
These two and their friends were really close, nothinhg could sepreate them, but there was something that had appealed that none of them knew, before they were born their was a law that stated that angel's and demon's weren't allowed to hange around with each other. but these two races didn't care they were happy as friends.  
  
" Hey yug, yami " calls a blonde head angel with honey brown eyes." Hey joey " reply the two as they stop running and turn to actknowleadge their friends as they approach them. " so what do you want to do ? " asks a girl with black hair and blue eyes. " I don't know Isis " says a white hair chocolate eye demon as he talks to isis who was half angel and half demon or in other word some one who is half light half dark like change of heart.  
  
" I know let's play tag " replies yugi to the others." sounds like fun " replies isis and so everyone agrees on playing tag. As they all play tag none of them notice yusinaibay walk up to them. " YUGI ! " shouts a lady. when yugi heard his name being called he stopped and looked and saw the head leader of the angel's. " Ms. yusinaibay " replies yugi.  
  
" yugi what do you think your doing, you know our law forbiddes you from being with these demon's " replies yusinaibay. " I don't care if there demons there my friends and I never heard of ths law " replies yugi. " this law was passed long before you were born, now come and if i find you talking to these demons you'll be banished from upper earth and forced to live in middle earth untill your punishment is over now all of you Linda, Tea, Joey, Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, Serenity, Seto, Isis and you too Yugi, now come and never see them again is that clear! " replies yusinaibay as she turns around a starts to walk back with the others when she notices yugi wasn't budging.  
  
" Yugi come " replies yusinaibay " yugi " call all of us at once. Before yugi leaves he turn sad eyes toward yami and them who in return nod their heads in under standing that he means to meet back hear tommorrow night.  
  
After he sent his short reply he headed home with the rest of us promising he would explain to us later once we were home. and so we walk back silently behind yusinaibay hoping that yugi's ideal or plan would help in letting us see are friends again.  
  
Please R & R and don't be afraid to tell me if it was bad or good 


	3. Ch2 Secrete meeting

Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.2 Serete meetings  
  
Once back in Hope Angel's palace Yusinaibay told them to go to there rooms. After yusinaibay told them to head to there rooms she left heading to her rom leaving yugi and them along.  
  
After we maid sure we were completely along tea spoke up." yugi what was it you were going to tell us??? " questioned tea. " I wanted to tell you guys that i told yami and them to meet us back tommorrow night at about midnight." explains yugi to the others.  
  
" But you know the rules about us and them " replies joey " I don't care, yami is my friend I consider him like a brother so i'm going tommorrow night with or without you i'm not letting some silly rule stop me " finishes yugi in determanation." well i'm with you i'm going to " I reply to yugi." Thanks Linda, i would really like that " answere yugi with a smile.  
  
" Yeah count me in " replies malik," Hm " answeres ryou with a nod.And so yugi looks to all his friends and they nod there heads in agreement." So it's settled we all leave tommorrow night at midnight." exclaims joey. and so with that set in there minds they head for bed.  
  
Next morning everyone woke up bright and early to plan on what they would do when the night came.hours later midnight came and everyone were on there way towards the field were they would meet yami and them again.  
  
When they reach the field yugi calls out to yami.about 5 mintues later yugi was losing hope on yami thinking that he did not come so he slowly turns around only to feel someone hug him from behind." sorry to keep you waiting " whispers yami inside of yugi's ear.  
  
After yugi was let free from the embrass he turns around and looks up at yami with a warm and caring smile. " It's ok yami as long as your hear it doesn't matter " replies yugi as he hug's yami back. Once they part again ami speaks up " why are we hear you no the rules if your caught you could mean banishment for you " replies mai in a angry tone of voice.  
  
" I don't care i want to be with yami " replies yugi." and I you but you can't be seen with us " replies yami to yugi." not that easy yami, yugi considers you family you know his niichan as in older brother " I reply to him.  
  
when yami heared what I told him he turns to look at yugi you nods his head in the process. " Hai yami, I consider you my niichan " replies yugi." And you are my koishii tenshi no hikari " answeres yami back with a smile that causes yugi to look up shocked but he replies back with his only name for yami." and you are my tenshi no yami always and forever " replies yugi.  
  
And so the two plus the others played untill yugi and them had to go back before they were caught. so they bidded fellwell and they all agrred to come back at the same time and place tommorrow.  
  
well what do you think good? Bad? Please R & R  
  
Translation's:  
  
Hai : Yes  
  
Niichan : Big brother  
  
Koishii tenshi no hikari : Beloved angel of light  
  
Tenshi no yami : Angel of darkness 


	4. Ch3 Banishment

Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.3 Banishment  
  
It has now been a year and a half since first when yugi and us were caught, and decided to meet in secrete.So far the meeting in secrete was working very well no one knew of our late night meetings, because it would happen around midnight when everyone would be asleep.  
  
Except now something is about to happen which would change the our life for the rest of are lives.For today was a beautiful midnight day and everyone was playing and having fun with each other along with their guardians, the duel monsters.  
  
" Linda, I feel someone approaching " replies dark magician girl." yeah, who?? " I question her as i stop playing with yugi and them and turn to look at my friend and guardian. just then i spot yusinaibay head leader of the angels." YUGI " i call softly to him, when yugi hears my distress call he turns to also spot yusinaibay.  
  
" Uh oh, you guys better leave before you get into trouble " whisperes yugi to yami and them who nod their heads and try to leave with their guardians untill it was to late." YUGI ! what have i told you i have strikly forbidded you to never talk to them " replies yusinaibay as she glares at yami and them with disgust." how did you find us ? "asks ryou in a whisper.  
  
" simple, i go to check on you and find you all gone, so i figure you had to come back hear " replies a very angry yusinaibay." I'm sorry but yami is my niichan my family so i had to come back." replies yugi in a near whisper to the head leader of the angel race.  
  
" well i'm sorry to dissapoint you but angel's could never have family that is a demon and because you all broke the law of are rules you now be banished to middle earth, i'm sorry it had to come to this but you left me with no choice now come so i can pass judgement on you all." replied yusinaibay as she lead the others away.  
  
As we walk away yugi turns sad eyes to the ground and whispers good bye to his niichan and leaves. as yugi and us leave yami whispers something that sounded like, " Gomen, seran ua, shikashi you'll always be my koishii tenshi no hikari now and forever." whispers yami as he and the others leave.  
  
After yugi and us left yami we are then lead into a huge room where all of the important people meet when a law was broken, and since we broke the #1 rule we must now face the punishment.once we are in front of yusinaibay and the others they then begin the sentence.  
  
" for breaking our rule by talking to those demons we are here by banish you to middle earth for a year untill we decide to lift the punishment " replies yusinaibay. and so once the punishment was done yugi and us left in shame and went home to pack what we needed and then headed for middle earth completely unaware of the dangers that we would soon dicover.  
  
Please R & R   
  
Translations:  
  
niichan: big brother  
  
gome: sorry  
  
seran ua: little one  
  
shikashi: however  
  
koishii tenshi no hikari: beloved angel of light 


	5. Ch4 War

Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.4 War  
  
It had been a day and a half since yugi and us were caught and banished to middle earth for being around demon's and for most off calling one of them family. So while we were banished to middle earth yusinaibay had other matters to attend to.  
  
For just then she had recieved word that the demon's planed on starting a war." sound the alarm we need every avarible angel to fight! this is going to be an all out war." replies yusinaibay as one of the angels sound the alarm. After the alarm was sounded 150 angel's stood ready for battle.  
  
In the mean time the demon's were getting ready too." sir were ready when ever you are " replies a fellow solider." good now how many do we have to fight?? " asks a demon with white hair. " a 150 sir not including the children master pegasus. " answers the guard.  
  
" Good, now send them out by tonight the angel's shall die." sneer's pegasus as he dismisses the guard.After pegasus gave the orders the demon army marched off to war, leaving behind yami and them as they watch their kind go off and fight against the angel race.  
  
" yami do you think yugi and them are there?? " asks bakura " I hope not " is yami's reply. just then the demons were at the boarder of the angel kingdom and upond arriving they were meet by 150 angels ready to fight their hardest. " CHARGE !!!!! " yell the two leaders as both sides charge each other give each other all they had.  
  
Hours later neither side had the upper hand, by now both sides were down to 60 fighters with 50 dead and 40 injured. so both sides had no choice but to retreat. after the demons retreated and pegasus arrived back at devil demon palace he gave a huge yell.  
  
" I CAN"T BELEIVE THE ANGEL'S DIDN'T DIE !! " shouts pegasus, but just then a servant walks into the room." sir, I have just learned that the angel children are alive " replies the servant. " WHAT !! " yells pegasus " yes they are alive sir they were not there during the battle " answers the servant.  
  
" Good work, now bring me their so called friend, i have a special job for them i'll use them to destroy their friends " replies pegasus as he laughs once the servant leaves to fetch yami and them.  
  
Please R & R 


	6. Ch5 Lie's told

Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.5 Lie's told  
  
As pegasus sits in his chair, ariel the servant walks in with yami and the other children." master pegasus i've brought yami and them like you ask " replies ariel as she bows and then leaves, leaving just yami, the children and pegasus.  
  
" you called sire " asks duke once they stood infront of pegasus." yes, I have..... I have a mission for you, i want you to go to middle earth and destroy those children of light " orders pegasus.  
  
" NO! " yells yami " yeah, we can't kill them their are friends " answers sakura. " Ha.... you call them friends when they turned on you and created the war that just happened hear a few minutes ago and because of them 50 of are people are dead." replies pegasus.  
  
" yugi would never do something like that " replies yami as he tries to defend his only childhood friend. " oh.. but they did " says pegasus as he snaps his fingers. just then the room is filled with dark negitive energy which causes them to cry out in pain.  
  
Once the energy stoped so did the crys of the children. when pegasus looked into their eyes he laughed for in each one of there eyes he saw anger, pain, vengence, and betrayel just like he planed would happen. " now... go and destroy the tenshi no hikari's " barked pegasus as the others nod and leave.  
  
" this is perfect.... they'll destroy each other very soon " replies pegasus before chuckling.  
  
Please R & R  
  
Translations:   
  
Tenshi no hikari's: Angel's of light 


	7. Ch6 Info on upper earth

Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.6 Info on upper earth  
  
It was a gloomy day for yugi and them, it had only been two days since they were banished to middle earth, and now they were currently on there way home from school.  
  
" Seto, could we go flying tonight? please my wings are stiff and soar from being hidden." whines yugi as they walk towards the game shop." yugi, you know our wings must stay hidden from mortal eyes." replies seto as he walks beside yugi.  
  
" I know but can we go flying tonight ?" askes yugi as they reach the game shop door." Sure " replies seto just as they walk in only to be greeted by solomon yugi's grandpa.  
  
See when yugi and that was banished, yugi had remembered that his grandpa had moved here not that long ago so they were glade that they had a place to stay. " Hello, yugi, seto, everyone how was school? "asks solomon as he watches the group walk into the shop.  
  
" Just fine grandpa " says yugi as he hugs his grandpa before all of us head up stair and doing our school work, for that was one of the conditions to living with solomon you had to have your home work done before you did anything else.  
  
Once up stairs everyone went to his or her rooms but mine, yugi, ryou, tea, isis,and malik's room felt longly kinda gloomy for we had an extra bed in our room except since malik and isis were brother and sister they slept together in the same room, except in there room was and extra bed besides the two that were in there for them.  
  
But with no complants we went to our rooms and began are home work. a couple hours later everyone was finishing his or her work when solomon called us all down for dinner. so we went down and sat to the table and started dinner.  
  
During dinner was the most quite thing i had ever heard untill solomon speaks up. " I just recieved word that there was a war between the angel's and demon's. we lost 50 angel's with 40 injured as have the demon's ". just then there was a pause before yugi spoke.  
  
" Is yami and that ok ", " Don't no " was all he said to yugi's question before coming silent again. but as soon as it was quite yugi decides to speak up again. " Jiichan can we go out for a night flight because my wings are so soar and i'm beginning to go nuts with them."   
  
" Of chorce now go and have a good time but be back before dawn " and with that solomon dismissed them and began to clear the table. When yugi hears that he smiles and gives him a hug before dragging us out of the house for our first night of flying.  
  
As soon as we took off we hadn't notice the 8 figures hidden in shadow watching us as we took off into the night's sky.  
  
Translation  
  
Jiichan: Grandpa  
  
Please R & R 


	8. Ch7 Night flight

Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.7 Night flight  
  
" weee " giggles yugi as he flys around over the city with everyone behind him. " Yugi.... slow down " I yell after him while the rest of us try to keep up with him.  
  
" I'll stop him " replies seto who was about to go after him and tell him to settle down when I gently grab his wrist which causes him to turn and look at me with a questioning face.  
  
" Let him have his fun.. besides it's kinda fun to see him happy ever since we were banished he hasn't laughed, giggled or evened smiled except here and there so let him enjoy his fun " I reply to with a smile.  
  
" Fine, it's just ... that i'm worried he'll get hurt or something " amits seto, " I know but you forget he's not little anymore he's 15, he's old enough to stay away form danger " I say as we rejoin the others in a never endding chase after yugi.  
  
But just then i get a cold chill go down my back, which causes me to shudder and call out to yugi. " Yugi come..." but before i can even finish talking to him or get anywhere near him a blur rush's by and right in front of yugi. As soon as i can see the person i gasp as i see who it was, which causes everyone to look at me except yugi who was shocked at who he saw infront of him.  
  
Good? Bad? Please R & R 


	9. Ch8 First Incounter

Me: wow, thankyou for those who read this story i'm glade you enjoy it and hope to continue making stories that will be enjoyable for reading  
  
Hikari shadowcat : yes since people love her stories she's been inspiried to write more, fantastic stories for you all.  
  
Me : anyways here chapter 8 enjoy!  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.8 First Incounter  
  
" What is it Linda? " asks serenity, as I continue to stare at the person only meters away from us. just then I start to point towards the person when yugi gives a shout of happiness.  
  
" Niichan " shouts yugi as he rushes over to embrass yami in a hug, as the rest of us look towards them I look into yami's eyes by chance and noticed a different look to them.  
  
When looking into his eyes I began to realize they were not the same people we grew up with, for the look in his and there eyes proved it for they showed hate and anger and not the kind and caring look to them like they once had inside them.  
  
Just then yami shoves yugi away from him, before saying something to him in the process," keep away from me tenshi." and at that yugi looked up at him when hurt filled eyes before repling himself," But niichan, why...." but just then yugi was abrubtly cut off by yami " Niichan ? ha, never in a thousand years " which only increased the pain hurt in yugi's eyes.  
  
After hearing what yami had said we rush over to yugi while yami just snears down at him with a look of satisfaction on his face, upond arriving over to yugi I gently pull him into a reasuring hug while joey speaks up " Yami that's cruel how can you say that to him ", " He's only stating the truth " remarks bakura from the side lines.  
  
" Doushite, niichan doushite? why are you being so cruel? you always liked it when i would hug you and that " cries yugi as he continues to hide in my embrass. " Give me a break, why would I let some puny punk, good for nothing tenshi call me niichan? " asks a sarcaism yami.  
  
" Totemo zankoku na kimi ga doyatte no dekiru desu ! " I yell angerly at yami who only smirks at me before raising a hand up and shouting dark light which comes straight towards us so i counter it with an attack of my own.  
  
" Heaven's Light " I yell out sending my own attack at yami only to cause them to collide with each other causing a huge explosion, which has me whip in fornt of yugi taking the blast to my back while keeping yugi safe from the explosion.  
  
" Linda " cries yugi as he watches me take the blow for him, " Machigaeru na Inochi ni Kakawar yami " is all I say before creating a huge ball of light which blinds yami them giving us enough time to escape.  
  
Please R & R   
  
Translation:   
  
niichan : big brother  
  
tenshi : angel  
  
doushite : why  
  
totemo zankoku na kimi ga no dekiru desu : how can you be so cruel ?  
  
machigaeru na inochi ni kakawar : deadly mistake  
  
P.S. sorry if some words don't sound right but that was what i could find 


	10. Ch9 Escape

Me: wow,  
  
Hikari shadowcat : I think that is all she can say   
  
Me : na on i can say this here's ch.9 so please enjoy  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.9 Escape  
  
Once the light died down and yami and them could see again they noticed us gone, " Grr...we will find you, don't think your safe from us " yells yami into the night air.  
  
As yami yelled out his anger into the night, we were hiding in a dark alley waiting for them to give up and leave. but soon they left and mokuba spoke up,   
  
" Linda are you ok? I mean you did take a huge blow to your back."  
  
" Yes mokuba, i'm fine " I reply but in reality i really wasn't and that couldn't be hidden from seto. " No your not " and with that seto walks over to me removes yugi from my arms before turning me around where he could see scratches and cuts which were bleeding.  
  
So seto holds a hand up to my back and begins to heal them, soon seto was done a I nod my head in thanks before turning back around to face the others where tea decided to speak her mind " why did yami and them try to attack us for? "   
  
" Yeah i mean i thought we were friends " answers serenity as she steps closer to her brother, joey. " there no longer are friends, didn't you see their eyes something wasn't right it was like they didn't see us as friends but more like enemies or something " I whisper to them, just in case yami and them decided to pull a fast one on us.  
  
" niichan " whispers yugi. " I think it would be best if we walked home instead of flying just in case yami and them are still looking for us " answers isis as she closes her eyes and concentrated on hiding her wings.  
  
Preety soon everyone pulled in his/ her wings and before leaving the saftey of the alley malik takes a peek both down and up before signaling the ok to come out. and so as we walked out a towards home yugi began to tirer out so he began to fall behind which we see so we stop.  
  
Just then I was about to let yugi climb on my back but ryou offered and let's yugi hop on which as soon as he's on he falls into a peacfull slumber." arigato, ryou " I whisper to him so i didn't wake yugi up. " no problem " whispers ryou back as we continue on are way home.  
  
Soon we make it back with no problems, as we eneter the shop only to be greeted by solomon," So.... how did the night flying go? ". " It went ok " answers tea. " that's good " says solomon before walking out of the room and heading for bed.  
  
" Few that was close " replies joey once solomon was out of the room and out of ear shot range. " so what do we do now? " asks mokuba, " we come up with some short of plan or something, we have help them " I comment to them before heading for the stairs to go to my bedroom.  
  
" I totally agree on you on that " replies malik before joining me in heading for bed. and so with no further questions we all headed for bed for a long night's rest.  
  
Translation:  
  
niichan : big brother   
  
arigato : thank you   
  
Please R & R 


	11. Ch10 Tracking Angel's

Me: ok here's chapter 10  
  
Hikari shadowcat : yes were deciding to give you three maybe four new chapters  
  
Me : yep i'm in a good mood today so here's ch.10 and maybe ch.11 so enjoy  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch.10 Tracking Angel's  
  
" I can't believe we lost them ! " yells yami, " yami, if I may since we lost track of them to night, why don't we try tommorrow morning " replies marik to a very peeved yami.  
  
" But how? " asks rebecca, " well from what i've heard, since they are living here on middle earth they must attend high school, so if we attened the local high school, I'm sure well find them " replies marik.   
  
" Good ideal marik, so tommorrow we attened the closest high school here " remarks tristan, before everyone headed home for the night since they were going to get no were tonight.  
  
' BEEP....BEEP....BEEP ' goes the sound of my alarm clock as i hit the top of it, turning it off as i climb out of bed. " mmmm...." is the sound i make while willing myself out of bed and into the bathroom to get changed and ready.  
  
Once out of the bathroom i walk over to my closet and pull out my school uniform which was a blue mini skirt, blue bow, pink jacket, white blosse, knee high white socks and brown penny loafers. before putting them on.   
  
" I can't believe they make us wear these..." I grumble under my breathe as I put them on, after i stick my clothes on i procede in putting my hair up into a half pony tail, before walking out of the room.  
  
As soon as i'm out i spot ryou and them dressed in and all blue uniform with a white shirt and shoes while isis and that were dressed like me." morning Linda " cherps ryou as he and the others walk over to me before we heading down stairs grabing are books and things and walking out the door but not before saying bye to solomon first.  
  
In the mean time yami and them were also on there way to school, seconds later we arrive at school so we walk to are first hour class which was chemisrty with ms.o'brien and yes i have a chemisrty teacher named ms.o'brien so i decided to use her and my teachers .  
  
But when we were in are classroom , yami and them were in principle's office signing and applying for classes except the principle was looking abit uneasy.  
  
" what " asks bakura as he looks at the principle " No offense or anything but you three look extremely like three of our students who attend here a ryou bakura, yugi mutou, and a malik ishtar " replied the principle.  
  
' Hmm.. so they are here marik was right after all ' thought yami as he took a glance at marik and them, and so once they finished applying for classes, the same classes as us the principle printed off there schedules before he should them to there classes.  
  
' Linda ' calls dark magician girl, ' dark magician girl ? ' I ask back. ' yes and i've just learned from dark magician that yami and them are applying at the high school ' answers dark magician girl before she leaves.  
  
At the end of her comment I shorta go pale which causes everyone give me a questionable look, but before i can say the principle walks into the room and over to ms.o'brien.  
  
Once he finishes with the teacher she turns around and begins to speak " class today we have some new students so i want you to make them feel welcomed around here, and Linda since i know i can trust you besides seto and that i'm giving you the responsiblility of helping them out " and with that finished yami and them walk into the room.  
  
When they walk in she sits each one next to one of us with yami being next to me but i nod my head showing her i would as she continues to write on the chakboard.   
  
But when yami sits down next to me i begin to whispere to him " You better not try anything hear yami, not with all these students i don't care what you do with us but not here with the students "  
  
" Oh don't worry we won't, but you and the others better meet us on the track field today after school." reply's yami before the teacher turns around and " Linda! Yami! quit talking and write this down now you need to know this besides you have all of lunch to talk " yells the teacher  
  
And so with no further ado's we stopped are talking and wrote down the stuff she had on the board.  
  
Good ? bad ? Please R &R 


	12. Ch11 Yugi free's Yami's mind

Me: ok here's chapter 11  
  
Hikari shadowcat : yes like promised here's the fourth chapter one so today we uploaded four new chapters  
  
Me : yep so enjoy and thankyou to thoughs who review  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch. 11 Yugi free's yami's mind  
  
It was now the end of school and yami and them were waiting on the track field for us, and just then we show up. " about time " replies mai " can it mai " yells mokuba as we walk closer to them.  
  
Once on the field yami walks up to us while the others back off, so just as i decide to walk forward yugi steps up instead. " yugi " I call but he ignores me.   
  
" niichan, why are you doing this " asks yugi.  
  
" Because you betrayed us! " shouts yami " Iie, we didn't betray you " answers yugi. " yes you did, you created a war for us " yelled yami and he tries to hold his temper.  
  
" Iie yami, we didn't once we were banished we didn't no about the war until a day ago " remarks yugi. but just then yami slaps yugi which causes him to fall to the ground.  
  
" You guys can go, i'll deal with them and then meet up with you " replies yami as the others nod and then vanish from sight. once they lave yami turns back to were yugi was, who was on the ground with tears in his eyes.  
  
" Onegai, itai to see you like this, remember when I called you tenshi no yami and you said I was your Koishii tenshi no hikari, onegai you have to remember " shouts yugi as clear crystal tears run down his cheeks.  
  
As yugi said that I take a peek into his eyes and notice the changes so I quickly reply " yugi keep it up, it's working " and yugi gives a nod of understanding before saying something else " aishiteru niichan ".  
  
When yugi said that to yami the spell or what ever had his mind broke freeing yami from it as he falls to the ground on his knees before pulling yugi into a huge and saying " aishiteru seran ua " and then deepen the huge.  
  
After they broke form the hug, malik decided that now was the best time to voice his opinion to yami, " yami how did you get like this ". " I don't eally know, all i can remember is that we were summoned by pegasus and then next nothing " answers yami.  
  
At the last statement it dawned on him that it had something to do with pegasus." well, let's worry about it later, for now lets go home " and wiht that yugi stands up off the ground while pulling yami up with him.  
  
" Ano, yugi were do you stay " asked yami as he realized he had no clue. " with grandpa, come on you can share my room, I have an extra bed so you can use it, it's not fun sleeping in a room with 2 beds and only one person in the room " replies yugi as he grabs yami's hand and leads him towards the game shop.  
  
Translations:  
  
niichan : big brother  
  
iie : no   
  
onegai : please  
  
itai : it hurt's   
  
tenshi no yami : angel of darkness  
  
koishii tenshi no hikari : beloved angel of light  
  
aishiteru : I love you   
  
ano : um  
  
seran ua : little one  
  
please R & R 


	13. Ch12 Pegasus plans his revenge

Me: ok here's chapter 12  
  
Hikari shadowcat : yes and thankyou to dagger5, who constantly reviews  
  
Me : yes, i'm very happy you like it and since you a paticent in waiting for chapters i will update sooner just for you  
  
Hikari shadowcat : scouts honor  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch. 12 Pegasus plans his revenge  
  
As yugi continued to walk home with yami in toe, pegasus was watching it all threw his crystal sphere," I can't believe that runt, he broke my spell over yami " snarled pegasus as he continued to watch the happy group walk all the way to the game shop.  
  
Just then a ideal hit him, since yami failed he would just end up sending bakura and them back to finish the work. and at that he he began to chuckle, so as pegasus continued to chuckle he didn't notice the change in the sphere, but soon he did so he turned his attention back to it with a smug smile on his lips before chucking his glass at it.  
  
So just as the glass made contact with it, it shattered into tiny shardes of glass as it fell to the floor. after that had happened he calls for bakura and them. " You called pegasus? " asks rebecca as they appear infront of him. " yes, since yami has betrayed us it's now up to you to stop those tenshi's " remarks pegasus to the remaing 7.  
  
" Of chorce pegasus, well destroy them including that traitor yami " replies sakura before they leave. once they left pegasus began to laugh at how his plan was working.  
  
But just as he thought about it he began to wounder,' If they get turned back then i'm in trouble, so i best keep my eye on them and if worst comes to worst i'll destroy yugi-boy right infront of everyone if I must ' and with that he went back to laughing.  
  
In the mean time yugi and the others had just finally made it back to the game shop and went straight to bed, once everyone was in bed solomon peeked into his grandson's room only to look at the other bed to notice yami asleep with in it before he smiled and closed the door before heading back to his room for the night all the while thinking,' I'm glade to have my other grandson back, now to save the others ' and then solomon walked into his room and went to bed.  
  
Please R&R   
  
translation:  
  
tenshi : angel 


	14. Ch13 The others come around

Me: alright ch.13 so i only have 7 more to write  
  
Hikari shadowcat : yes and thankyou to dagger5, who reviews  
  
Me : but since i have only 7 more to type i will be trying to post two at a time and try to finish it before the end of the first week of december for i have to write christmas flu bug  
  
Hikari shadowcat : yeah, it's christmas break and yugi get's the flu so we'll kinda be slow on the angel's and demon's and the hunt is on so we have time to work and post christmas flu bug  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch. 13 The other's come around  
  
Today was a fantastic day at school all except bakura and them, once they walked into the classroom they shot us a dirty glare. ' what did we do ' I thought, just before sakura threw a piece of paper at me which read: MEET US ON THE ROOF AFTER SCHOOL OR ELSE !!!  
  
After I read the message I look towards them and nod my head in saying we would, but just then the bell rang, signaling the start of 1st hour. so hours passed and minutes ticked as everyone waited for class to end.but soon classes ended and bakura and them left the room.  
  
As soon as they left yami asked me a question," what did sakura give you? "." she gave me a note saying to meet them on the roof after school " is all I say before walking out of the class and straight over to english and that was how it went all day.  
  
Later that evening school finally ended and everyone was leaving except me and the others as we treked up to the roof where we were to meet bakura and them. upond arriving we spot them standing seconds away and not looking to happy.  
  
" About time " snarles marik once he spots us, " ok now what " asks tea. " yeah what do you want " asked malik." to destroy you, you caused us enough pain and trouble for us and our leader pegasus " answers duke. " your wrong " shouts ryou towards the others.  
  
" Yeah we didn't cause no one trouble it's you who's causing the   
  
trouble " remarks joey. " LIAR ! " shouts tristan, " no we would never lie, but if you think were lieing then kill us " answers isis to bakura and them, just then as they were about to walk forward i mummble something that they could not hear.  
  
" what was that " questioned mai, " I said remember the time when minna played by the river? ", " sa? ". " sa, anata, minna liked playing we even enjoyed it, remember when you fell into the river bakura and how we all laughed and ryou being as kinda as he was helped you out " I ask.  
  
** Flash Back **  
  
" Ne, bakura I bet you can't walk across this log " I reply to bakura as I walk across the log." can so " replies bakura as he tries to walk across the log only to fall, which causes us all to laugh.  
  
But of chorce being the kind person he is ryou extends his hand to bakura and pulls him up while asking him something along the way, " daijouba ga " " hai " replies a soaked bakura as he stands up with ryou's help." I'm glade.... hey bakura " calls ryou. " yeah " answers ryou as he turns to give him his attention.  
  
" never leave me, I coun't satnd it if my tomodachi were gone " says ryou before he hugs bakura, while bakura returns the hug while promising that he wouldn't.  
  
** end of flash back **  
  
"...... I remember, oh ryou I'm so sorry " replies bakura once he was freed from pegasus's grip and runs over to him and embrasses him in a hug. " I'm glade your back niichan " whispers ryou to bakura who hears and looks at ryou questionly.  
  
" hai, ever since I said you were my friend " answers ryou, so once we got bakura back we set to work on freeing the others, who shortly began to remember and were now apologizing to us.  
  
Please R&R   
  
translation:  
  
minna : everyone  
  
sa : so  
  
anata : you  
  
daijouba ga : are you okay  
  
hai : yes   
  
tomodachi : friend  
  
niichan : big brother 


	15. Ch14 Pegasus reveals the truth

Me: Ok, first off i would like to say is i will be shorta slow for the next couple of days since i have a really bad cold and it's making me sluggish  
  
Hikari shadowcat :but don't worry you lovely reviwers for even though she's sick she'll still update  
  
Me : yeah she got me there i don't let little things stop me  
  
Hikari shadowcat : you tell them so on with the story  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch. 14 pegasus reveals the truth  
  
As everyone continues to apologize, pegasus decides to appear and interupt are fun," well, well, well looks like I walked in a personal matter " replies pegasus with a grin.  
  
" What do you want! " shouts mokuba, " why only to congradulate you all on job well done, you all succesfully found your flesh and blood siblings " answers pegasus.  
  
" What do you mean " questions rebecca who was confussed on what pegasus had just said. " what I mean is yugi has found his older brother as have the rest of you " answers pegasus.  
  
" But how? yami can't be " replies a shocked yugi. " tsk, tsk, tsk still so young, have you ever woundered why you were identical well lets just say your twins, but thanks to me twins of a different race " and with that pegasus chuckled.  
  
" So your saying were family " asks sakura. " BINGO, in other words yugi and yami are brothers, ryou and bakura are brothers, etc "answers pegasus. as it slowly sinks in seto speaks up, " your sick and twisted pegasus, separating family ".  
  
" Give kaiba-boy a prize, you guessed right, I am the one who did it and turn you who you are today " remarks pegasus with a smirk. " but why ? why did you separat us from are family it just doesn't make sense " replies marik.  
  
" Course it does, as long as one of you were if not all of you were gone, then you weren't happy but after all these years you meet up again and this time as friends which makes me sick just by looking at you all " says pegasus as he then launches at yugi.  
  
" YUGI " shout everyone, but just then pegasus was stopped by yami. " keep away from from my brother you shiseiji, I should also kill you for what you did to my brother " growls yami as he tries his hardest to keep pegasus away from yugi.  
  
" By all mean go ahead " and with that pegasus snapped his fingers and in a few seconds to swords appeared in both his and yami's hand and the battle begins.  
  
Please R & R  
  
translations:   
  
shiseiji : bastard 


	16. Ch15 Danger and battle

Me: Ok, first off i would like to say is i will be shorta slow for the next couple of days since i have a really bad cold and it's making me sluggish  
  
Hikari shadowcat :but don't worry you lovely reviwers for even though she's sick she'll still update  
  
Me : yeah she got me there i don't let little things stop me  
  
Hikari shadowcat : you tell them so on with the story  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch. 15 Danger and battle  
  
As the two the begin there fight, no one notices a huge flash of light.once the light died down you could see 18 figures appear. just then pegasus backs a few feet away before speaking up to yami, " instead of us just battling i'll let your brother and his friends join in to " and with that he snapped his fingers and a 100 or so duel monsters appeared.  
  
" Attack " shouts pegasus as he goes back to the fight at hand. but yugi who was watching the fight hadn't noticed a whip tail crow straight for him." Yugi! watch out behind you " I yell to him while dogging a man-eater bug. so yugi turns around after hearing my warning only watch as a silver blade slashed threw the monster that was coming for him and destroying him.  
  
When yugi turns eyes towards his savior he finds it to be his guardian the celtic guardian." celtic guardian, thankyou ' replies yugi as he moves closer to him." any time little master any time, now stay close for its an all out war " replies celtic guardian to his friend and master, as he destroys any oppossing monster that dared come near him.  
  
In the mean time I was starting to get angry at monster until it just disappeared. so I turn to see what could of destroyed it only to see my friend and guardian the dark magician girl." I'm glade your hear " I tell her as I go over to her. " glade to be hear, and look everyone's guardian monster is here " says dark magician girl as she points to everyone.  
  
So I look and find joey, tea, isis, malik and marik with there guardians red eyes, magician of faith, whitty phantom,injection fairy lily and neo the magic the swordsman as they take on 50 monsters that came near them. then i turn to my left to spot sakura, tristan, seto, serenity, and mokuba holding there own in battle with their guardians shadow tamer, cyber commando, blue eyes, guardina alma and harpie's brother.  
  
But just as I turn to look for the others i hear a sherk coming from behind me and i find mai, rebecca, duke, ryou and bakura with there guardians tie's of friendship, change of heart, dark necrofear, dark witch, and the strike ninja, as they to fought in there own battle against the monsters.  
  
Once i find everyone else i being to look for yugi since he was the only one i hadn't seen yet but just then i find him standing in the middle of dark magician yami's guardian and his the celtic guardian as they work as a team to beat the rest of the monsters.  
  
Soon the monsters were all destroyed and everyone gathered around to make sure no one was hurt before finding yami for we had all been sepreated during the battle. but when it looks like we won't find him he find him only feet from where we were standing.  
  
During the battle with pegasus yami was being to tired and pegasus took it as a weakness and decidied to strike so in one swift movement he nocks yami down and raises his sword ready to strike, when yugi decides to run and jump in the middle of them.  
  
" YUGI! " yells mai as she catches him out the corner of her eyes as he runs towards them. when yami heard mai's yell he looks up only to have blood splat him in the face a body fall on him.  
  
please R&R  
  
again sorry if it's short 


	17. Ch16 The dealth of yugi

Me: Ok, i would like to say that this chapter is shorta sad  
  
Hikari shadowcat :but don't worry you lovely reviwers it won't be sad for long  
  
Me : yeah i have a surprise in the next two chapters  
  
Hikari shadowcat : so see ya till then and only four more chapters to go  
  
  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch. 16 The dealth of yugi  
  
Once the rest of us saw what happened we all run to them, " yugi " calls duke as he see's yugi's bloody body in yami's arms. when yugi hears duke he looks up at us and tries to smile but when he can't he turns away from us and turns his eyes up to meet yami's.  
  
" niichan.... I-I'm.... getting ..... c-co-ld ..." stutters yugi to yami. " It's ok yugi, you'll be ok " reasures yami to yugi as he tries to hold back his tears," am... I... going to...die ? " asks yugi, when he said that yami can't hold it back and he refused to lie so he gave him the truth, " yes... yugi you will " and then his tears begin to fall from his eyes.  
  
At the reply yami gave to him made yugi cry also as he tries to speak again," niichan... I don't want to die " and then he just let's the tears fall from his eyes. " shh.. It will be ok " says yami as he pet's yugi's hair. and so as they talked everyone else was crying.  
  
" I'm tired niichan " replies yugi, " go to sleep then, i'll be hear when you wake " replies yami as he watches yugi close his eyes for the first and last time as he chest slowly falls and then stops signaling that yugi was gone. once yugi dies yami gently lays him down stands up grabs his sword form the ground and stabs it within pegasus before going back over to yugi's body and holding him while he cried.  
  
As yami cries for his lost brother dark magician girl speaks up " yami there may be away for yugi to come back " and as that was said yami and everyone turn to look at her, " How ? " asks yami hopefully.  
  
Please R&R  
  
translations:   
  
niichan : Big brother 


	18. Ch17 Hope

Me: Ok, i would like to say that this chapter is short, well actually the next three will be short  
  
Hikari shadowcat : yep, but don't worry after this we shall work on christmas flu bug  
  
Me : yeah i have finished writing it and am now typing it up then after that i'll work on the sequel new year party and then i'll be back working on the hunt is on or i'll just work on both  
  
Hikari shadowcat : but well see just she how she does well enjoy these last few chapters bye  
  
  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch. 17 Hope  
  
* Last time *  
  
As yami cries for his lost brother dark magician girl speaks up " yami there may be away for yugi to come back " and as that was said yami and everyone turn to look at her, " How ? " asks yami hopefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I don't know but linda can explain it abit better than me, I don't really no how " replies dark magician girl and so everyone turns towards me waiting for me to speak up.  
  
" There is a way and there's still time," I start off but become interupted tristan speaks up," but how does it bring yugi back ", " by using the power of my angel stone " I reply back after i was so rudely interupted.  
  
" Angel stone " ask everyone in confussion, " yes, when i was little my mom gave me a stone which was known as the angel stone and i was to only use it for some one special, and since i care for yugi as a little brother i'll help him " and with that i pull out a pale blue stone from around my neck.  
  
Once i pull it out i close my eyes to concentrate before chanting the words that my mother had taught me, as i continue to do the chant i begin to take on a pale blue color before a stream of it went from me to yugi.  
  
Just as the light made contact with yugi it begins to do its thing by healing the wouns he had gotten when pegasus had stabed him and returning him to normal color then what he was before hand which was pale white, but just then i finish the chant and yugi returned to normal.  
  
Now the only thing that was left was to wait, see and hope while i put my stone away while whispering, " It's all up to hope now."  
  
Please R&R   
  
and sorry if it's short 


	19. Ch18 The return of yugi

Me: Ok, i would like to say that this chapter is short, well actually the next two will be short to  
  
Hikari shadowcat : yep, but don't worry after this we shall work on christmas flu bug  
  
Hikari shadowcat : well enjoy these last few chapters bye  
  
  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch. 18 The return of yugi  
  
As we watch yugi, yami begins to lose faith as he sees no signs or reaction from yugi, so he begins to weep silently to himself, upset by the fact he lost his little brother in the fight with pegasus.  
  
But just then i notice movement from yugi as he raisis a hand to his brothers cheek and whiping the tears away, which causes me to smile before repling to the others that he'll be just fine.  
  
" What do you mean ? " asks duke, " well just look " is all i say before i point over to yugi. so everyone turns to look only to see the movement also except yami for he was still crying his eyes out.  
  
" Don't cry niichan " replies the gentle voice of yugi as contniues to stroke his cheek, which caused yami to snap open his eyes and have him look down only to look down into a pair of violet eyes.  
  
" Yugi " asks yami unable to believe that he was alive, " yep " answers yugi back as yami hugs him telling him how scared his was when he left him alone and that he better not do it again.  
  
When yami was done telling yugi his concerns and yugi telling him over and over that he was sorry yami finally stands up while helping yugi up off the ground, before everyone giving yugi a hug and then head back to the game shop.  
  
Upond returning to the shop, everyone is haulted in his or her tracks as they see yusinaibay standing in the living room." what are you doing here? " questions seto to the head angel.  
  
" To talk to you, all of you " answers yusinaibay while looking at everyone that was in the room, " about what " asks isis." about coming back to hope angel palace or you can stay here on earth with solomon " replies yusinaibay to the group that stood feet from her.  
  
Please R&R   
  
see you next time bye 


	20. Ch19 Choices

Me: Ok, i would like to say that this chapter is the last one before the epiloge and again thankyou for the reviews.  
  
Hikari shadowcat : well enjoy bye  
  
  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch. 19 choices  
  
" You mean we can come back " asks mokuba," yes, everyone can come back or if you like, then you may stay here and you can come and visit upper earth anytime then " answers yusinaibay.  
  
After she finishes her reply we all think on what we want to do before giving our answer to her which was a simple one," we would like to stay here on earth " reply's yugi as he looks to everyone who only nod there answers to him.  
  
" If that is what you wish then all i'll say is good luck and hope to see you again sometime " and with that she got up and left. once she left yami and the others turn to look at us before asking why we gave her that answer for.  
  
" We gave that answer because there are to many rules, plus we like are freedom to be able to do what we want when we want to " replies malik to yami and them who only nod in understanding.  
  
Just then before any one can say anything more we hear joey's stomach growl signaling that is was time for dinner, so we all decide on going to burger world for burgers and fries and celebrate on our victory over pegasus.  
  
Please R & R   
  
again sorry if these last one were short any ways the epiloge is next so keep a look out 


	21. Ch20 Epiloge

Me: Ok, this chapter is the last one and again thankyou for the reviews.  
  
Hikari shadowcat : well enjoy and keep a look out for christmas flu bug, bye  
  
  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will the only person i own is myself.There will also be no millennium items but there will be duel monsters. rated pg for mild violence, foul language and blood.Also sorry if there are words misspelled i'm pretty bad sometimes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ch. 20 Epiloge  
  
It's been 3yrs since we were banished and the destruction of pegasus, and over the years we had moved to our last year in high school and solomon has helped by giving us the daily report on upper earth when we can not attend.  
  
But over the years something strange has happened for night after night yugi awakes from strange occurring dreams, and when ever we would ask him he would refuse to tell us and now i'm afarid they are becoming to much now for they now keep him up all night.  
  
And right now all we can do is pray that he will tell us soon, for i'm scared that these dreams will end up hurting him again and i'll refuse to see him hurt again.  
  
The end   
  
Please R&R   
  
P.S. again sorry if there short but it was hard with the last few and i had also ran out of ideals but don't worry once i think of a sequel to this i shall post it, but right now i must go and work on the hunt is on and start to type the christmas flu bug so it's ready for me to post.  
  
Bye 


End file.
